1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food blending machine, in particular to a hand-held blender which can joint with different stirring parts and output different kinds of speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held food blenders become more and more popular because of the compact size and convenience. Most of hand-held blenders have only one kind of stirring speed. Nutritional ingredient of the food may be destroyed because some hand-held blenders work in a high stirring speed. However food is difficult to be stirred uniformly because some hand-held blenders work in a low stirring speed, which causes time consuming and low working efficiency. Therefore, blenders with only one kind of stirring speed can not meet different demands for different food. And then blenders with at least two kinds of speeds appear in the market, and some blenders change speed by changing voltage, but changing speeds by voltage is unstable. In order to reduce fatigue of the users, the dimensions of the hand-held blender is designed to be small, so changing speed through mechanism becomes a problem.
At present, the hand blenders in market have single function, and almost only have one kind of chopping or blending function. If other functions are required, more kinds of appliances are required, such as eggbeater for whisking eggs, mashed potatoes machine for mashing potatoes etc. Therefore hand-held blenders with multifunction and at least two kinds of output speeds are urgently needed in the market. And the manner of speed conversion is required to be rapid and reliable.